This invention relates to an air supply device for an automotive seat.
In an air supply device of this type, already known from German document DE 100 54 009 A1, an air duct is arranged on the delivery side of a fan and has at least one air outlet opening provided in the upper region of the seat for supplying the head, shoulder and neck region of a seat occupant with a flow of air. The flow of air is heated here by arranging a heating element inside the air duct between the fan and the air outlet opening. The flow of air emerging from the air outlet opening can be controlled here by means of a sensor for detecting an external parameter value, for example the driving speed or the outside temperature.
It is the object of the invention to provide an air supply device of the initially mentioned type whose flow of air can be controlled in a more universal manner.
This object is achieved according to the invention by means of an air supply device having features as claimed. Advantageous embodiments together with expedient developments of the invention are defined in dependent claims.
In the air supply device according to the invention, at least one sensor, which can be used, for example, to detect the temperature and/or the quantity of the flow of air, is arranged inside the air duct between the air outlet opening and the heating element. If, for example, the temperature of the flow of air emerging from the air outlet opening in the direction of the seat occupant is too high, owing for example to too high an ambient temperature, the heating element and/or the fan are/is switched back or off. If the temperature falls below a predetermined temperature, the fan and the heating element can be switched on again or the air quantity or temperature can be increased again. The value supplied by the sensor additionally makes it possible to recognize if, for example, the air outlet opening is partially or completely concealed in an inadmissible manner and the temperature consequently exceeds an admissible upper limit. In this case, the heating element and/or the fan are/is likewise switched back or off.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention will become apparent from the following description of two preferred exemplary embodiments and also with reference to the drawings.